An Animal Crossing DS Journal
by Darkshot
Summary: Follow my character, Nick, as he lives through life. Nothing but pure Animal Crossing!
1. Day 1

My Animal Crossing Journal

_Journal Day 1_

_December 24_

My Current Villagers 

Rod-Mouse-Male- An athletic mouse, who enjoys physical activities and contests.

Tipper-Cow-Female- Enjoys makeup.

Pudge-Bear-Male- A somewhat insecure bear that loves to eat.

Today marks my start in a new town. After a kiss from mom, and a 1000 bell loan, and a wait for the cab in the rain, I'm ready to move out on my own. I took the cab to Toronto, where the cab driver, Kapp'n, asked me quite a few questions. I'm not sure whether I like him or not, I usually dislike getting asked personal questions by strangers. After a while we pulled up, and I got out. He sped away quickly at the sight of a raccoon walking towards us, though I wonder why. The raccoon introduced himself as Tom Nook, and showed me to my house. I was amazed at the house I was getting, and for only 1000 bells! It had a bed, a phone, a candle, and a radio! He then asked for his payment. I took out my bells and handed them to him, and he got a rather worried look on his face, then started rambling about thorny situations. He explained that I didn't have nearly enough money for the house, and that I'd have to work for him part-time to pay it off. He left for the store and I quickly followed, and had to do a few medial chores for him, such as writing letters, delivering rugs, sweeping his store, etc etc. When he had no work left, he suggested that I meet the other villagers. I made quick friends with Rod, who got in the habit of calling me ace, a habit that the other villagers soon picked up. Next I met Pudge, who was rather insecure about himself. I finally met Tipper, but never learned exactly what her personality is. Rod asked me my birthday, so I answered him, July 27. I went back to Nook, who said I was off the hook for now, since he had no chores or deliveries yet, however I still had to pay the mortgage back in full, all 18400 bells of it. Since I arrived late, I was rather tired and decided to hit the hay. I grabbed one of the native pear fruits, went into my house munching on it, blew out the candle and went to bed. Sorry for the short journal entry, however, I only had a few hours here, so not much could be accomplished. Until tomorrow my, journal, G'night.


	2. Day 2

My Animal Crossing Journal

_Journal Day 2_

_December 25_

My Current Villagers 

Rod-Mouse-Male- An athletic mouse, who enjoys physical activities and contests. He loves catching bugs.

Tipper-Cow-Female- Not much known yet, possibly attracted to Wolfgang. Enjoys makeup.

Pudge-Bear-Male- A somewhat insecure bear that loves to eat. He sticks by his pals. He believes that Tipper and Wolfgang are in a romantic relationship.

Wolfgang-Wolf-Male-Not much is known, since he moved here today. He is gruff, a somewhat bully, and according to Pudge, is going out with Tipper.

Today was my first true day here at Toronto, since all I did yesterday were Tom Nooks chores. I woke up, grabbed a few pears to eat for the day, and began shaking the town trees for extra bells. I met Rod and Tipper along the way, having a bug catching contest.(Who can catch a pill bug first) They asked me if I wanted to join them, since I had the net that I bought from Tom Nook yesterday, and I accepted. However after a while of searching through the trees Rod gave me a tip, pill bugs live under rocks. So I tried lifting up the nearest rock, but it was to WAY heavy, so I quit the contest. Rod gave me a cowhide rug for participating, but I personally like my common rug, so I sold it to Tom Nook (However not telling Rod. I hope he doesn't tell Rod) I went back to my tree shaking, when suddenly a beehive fell down, and some bees came out and stung me! OW! I decided that treeshaking wasn't a very practical way of making bells, so I decided to meet the new neighbor, Wolfgang. He seemed to be a real tough guy, but he told me I should get medicine for the bug sting, so I guess he's not all bad. To bad he's still unpacking, I would have liked to stay and chat. I got some from Nooks, as well as some stationary and a ranch bookcase, the stationary I'm going to use to write all the villagers a letter, and the ranch bookcase is for my house. Walking back to the house, I spotted a cockroach on a tree, and quickly caught it. I returned home and placed the bookcase in my house, the delivered the mail to the villagers (Pelly is so nice), and headed to the museum. I gave the cockroach to Blathers after a none to formal introduction (I don't think he quite liked the cockroach) and went downstairs to the café, and ordered a coffee (Which is EXPENSIVE) and noticed a cat I'd never met before to my left. He had blue ears, and a goofy grin plastered on his face. We introduced ourselves (His name is Rover) and chatted a while. It seems he has traveled quite a bit, and he seemed worried about someone who I guess I reminded him of. After the chat I went upstairs, then realized I didn't learn where he lived, and went back downstairs, however he was gone, vanished, POOF. It was freaky. I went upstairs again, mystified and realized Blathers was quite distraught over the lack of exhibits, my cockroach currently being the only one. I decided to help him out, and got out my fishing rod. I fished in the river, the pond, the ocean, until I had quite the variety of fish (Including a sea butterfly, a squid, an octopus, and a koi) and handed them in to him. It didn't take long for me to learn his favorite food was fish, and got some ideas for some nautical cuisine myself. He thanked me exuberantly, telling me that if I caught more, I could hand them in to him (Only new fish, he dislikes doubles of a single exhibit) or trade them in to Tom Nook for bells. That sounded like a plan, so I got out my fishing rod, and headed to the ocean, and saw my pal Pudge. He didn't seem to like Wolfgang much (although it didn't surprise me. Pudge is very sensitive and I can see how he could see Wolfgang as a bully) and asked me if I wanted to hang out later. I told him to come by my place later, so we could hang. I went about catching fish, and collecting seashells since good 'ol Tom will buy anything! I sold em to Tom, for quite the pretty penny, and he asked me to take place in the Happy Room Academy challenge. Basically I just decorate my house, some representatives sneak in, and they rate my design. Sounded easy, so I accepted. I hung out with Pudge and told him about my newfound responsibility. He seemed happy for me, and gave me a citrus carpet to make sure I don't get insanely low points. I put it down, and liked it instantly. I thanked him and he left, and I went fishing some more, and gathered pears, selling to Tom whenever I couldn't hold anymore, and earned a LOT of bells. So many in fact, that I went to the post office and paid off my debt! YES! I went to Toms to celebrate, and he gave me two more pieces of good new. Firstly, he would make my house bigger, and it would be done tomorrow. I would be in debt again, but who really cares? Secondly, he is remodeling the shop, so it'll have more stuff, however it will be closed tomorrow. I left, happy and content. I talked to Rod, and it turns out he won the contest. I went fishing some more, and gave the new ones to Blathers. Him and me now share quite a bond over the love of fish. I went to the café hoping to see Rover again, but to no avail, he wasn't there. I posted my joy on the bulletin board, saying that both me and Tom were renovating. I returned home, and received a letter from the Happy Room Academy wishing me luck on my designs, and rooting for me, as well as a letter from Pudge with a plaza rug, hoping It'll spice up my house. I preferred the citrus rug however as the plaza rug seemed rather dreary and uninviting compared to the citrus so I will sell the plaza rug when Nook reopens (Or just send it to another villager). While I was out I wished the villagers good night (Except Wolfgang, who was already asleep with a note on the door threatening anyone who wakes him) and went to my house to sleep. I went to my house, having supper, then blowing out the candle that lights my house. Good night journal, I hope I dream well.


	3. Day 3

My Animal Crossing Journal

_Journal Day 3_

December 26 My Current Villagers 

Rod-Mouse-Male- An athletic mouse, who enjoys physical activities and contests. He loves catching bugs.

Tipper-Cow-Female-Loves pill bugs, and catchhing bugs in general. Enjoys makeup.

Pudge-Bear-Male- A somewhat insecure bear that loves to eat. He sticks by his pals. He believes that Tipper and Wolfgang are in a romantic relationship.

Wolfgang-Wolf-Male-Not much is known, since he moved here today. He is gruff, a somewhat bully. He has dispelled the rumour that he and Tipper are going out.

Agent S-Squirrel-Male?- Wears a body suit, and has a strange personality, thinking he is a spy. Not sure on gender.

My third day here at Toronto, and it's still snowing. I woke up and ate my mornings pear downstairs sleepily. When suddenly I realized my desk wasn't against the wall anymore. In fact all my furniture had been moved from the walls! I woke up quickly and realized that it was just my house that was bigger, and pushed my furniture back to the walls, and moved my bookcase. I went outside to admire my new house, and read the return letters from the villagers. I turned and saw a new house there, and entered wondering who the new villager is. It was a squirrel named Agent S, who didn't exactly act masculine or feminine. It also thought that it was a secret agent, and that I was its sidekick. It told me it would be unpacking all day, so I left it to its work. The snowman was still complaining, so I decided to do what he asked of me, and make him a snow wife. I quickly rolled up the body to his own body size, and had to go over the river to find another snowball. I made it the correct size, but as I was crossing the bridge, the snowball fell off and melted in the river. I guess the snowman will have to wait for a family. I headed to the post office to see Pelly, and found another new building, this one a tent, in my way. A sly voice asked for a password which I didn't have, and he told me to scram. I talked to Rod about it, and he gave me the password (I'll confront him later about how he knew it) which I returned and gave to him. He opened the tent flap, showing him to be a fox in an apron similar to Tom Nooks. He said that I wasn't a member, and only members could buy his wares, which I saw behind him. I asked to join, but he refused me saying only classy citizens could join him. I wondered since when was Rod classy, and left, slightly angry. I wanted to thank Tom for his work on the house, but realized he was closed and remodeling, so I couldn't thank him, or ask him about the strange fox, whos name I learned from Rod is Crazy Redd. I decided to take a stroll on the beach, and found a coconut on the shore. I decided I would plant it near the ocean when Tom Reopened, since he would probably have a shovel by then. I finally found another snowball, and rolled it up onto the second snowmans body. It looked far more natural than the complainer beside him and, happily, he complained FAR less, and started making poems. Also, Tipper has given me a new nickname, Hon. My nicknames are now ace, hon, and sidekick. I'm gonna need a notepad to remember them all soon. I got thirsty and went to The Roost, where Brewster cooked me up some mild coffee. I also visited the Able Sisters for the first time, and got Pudge an awesome outfit, that was white with wavy black and gray lines running across it. He was grateful, and asked me if I wanted to play a food game with him. I agreed and we began, naming foods until he slipped up and said 'nightshirt'. I laughed, but he blamed me for making him nervous, and went home to have a nap. I went to the museum and up the stairs I had never gone up before. There I met Celeste, who was Blathers sister, who ran the observatory. I noted a few constellations and stargazed awhile, then I went and fished for a while, continuing my way of giving new fish to Blathers. I decided to pack up, ate my supper pear, and went home to hit the hay. G'night everybody!


	4. Day 4

My Animal Crossing Journal

_Journal Day 4_

December 27 My Current Villagers 

Rod-Mouse-Male- An athletic mouse, who enjoys physical activities and contests. He loves catching bugs.

Tipper-Cow-Female-Loves pill bugs, and catching bugs in general. Enjoys makeup.

Pudge-Bear-Male- A somewhat insecure bear that loves to eat. He sticks by his pals. He believes that Tipper and Wolfgang are in a romantic relationship.

Wolfgang-Wolf-Male-Not much is known, since he moved here today. He is gruff, a somewhat bully. He has a deep passion for fossils.

Agent S-Squirrel-Male?- Wears a body suit, and has a strange personality, thinking he is a spy. Not sure on gender.

Coco-Rabbit-Male- From what I've gathered, somewhat of a hippy.

As I do everyday, I wake up. I go outside, determined to show Crazy Redd I'm worthy of being in his little 'club', however, his tent is gone. No real loss there, but while my mind is on shops, I remembered Tom Nook and his shop improvement. I hurried over to his new shop, titled Nook'N'Go, by him. He was sporting a new hat, and welcomed me happily. He gave me the price of the expansion, and reminded me I could take my time paying it off. I bought a shovel, an alarm clock, a new rug, and the kitchen sink! I remembered Wolfgang saying he liked fossils, so I used my shovel to dig a few up, and had Blathers identify them. I learned I had found a shark tooth and a sabretooth skull. I was going to the post office to pay off a bit of debt, but blocking it was a shiny car covered in snow. The owner, Gracie, a giraffe, introduced herself haughtily and asked me several questions about my style preference. I answered truthfully, and she gave me a parcel. I opened it to find a letter and a shirt splattered with mud. The letter read that if I looked hillbilly up in a dictionary, my picture would b in it. Why that little! Too bad she had already driven off, laughing all the way. Planted my coconut, and finally sold my fish from the 25th to Tom(and thank god too, they were beginning to stink!) and placed the furniture in my house. I also accepted a challenge from Agent S to see who could catch a dace first, as well as challenges from Rod and Tipper to find a oil bug once again. I got on the pill bugs and quickly caught them, getting prizes of a cityscape wall, and 500 bells. The dace was harder, I looked in the pond, the river, the ocean (I found two of Gracies car wheels in the ocean, that little…) I found a lot of new fish, and on the way to the museum to donate them, I found another fossil. Blathers accepted the new entries happily, and identified my fossil as a T-Rex footprint, which I happily gave him. I went down to The Roost, and found Rover there! We chatted for awhile, and I ordered some coffee, and I left, happy to see him again. I tried getting where he lived, but he told me he traveled around, so I would never reach him.


	5. Day 5

My Animal Crossing Journal

_Journal Day 5_

December 28 My Current Villagers 

Rod-Mouse-Male- An athletic mouse, who enjoys physical activities and contests. He loves catching bugs.

Tipper-Cow-Female-Loves pill bugs, and catching bugs in general. Enjoys makeup.

Pudge-Bear-Male- A somewhat insecure bear that loves to eat. He sticks by his pals. He believes that Tipper and Wolfgang are in a romantic relationship.

Wolfgang-Wolf-Male-Not much is known, since he moved here today. He is gruff, a somewhat bully. He has a deep passion for fossils.

Agent S-Squirrel-Male- Wears a body suit, and has a strange personality, thinking he is a spy. Enjoys fishing.

Coco-Rabbit-Male- From what I've gathered, somewhat of a hippy. Likes modern furniture.

Rolf-Siberian Tiger-Male- An average person, who acts very slightly gruff.

Woke up. I went outside to find a strange camel in front of my house. He introduced himself as Saharah, and asked if I could help him out, since he had lost his map. He said I had to deliver two packages, a rug to Phyllis, and some wallpaper for Blathers. I went to the post office first, but Pelly was working the shift. I asked her to give the rug to Phyllis, and she happily obliged. I went down to the museum, and gave the rug to Blathers, as well as some fossils that I had him identify. Since I was finished, and had done it in good time, I decided to go down to The Roost for a cup of joe. Brewster seems much nicer to me now, now that I think of it. I'm finally starting to fit into the town (Though I wonder how long the towns been along since everyday somebody moves in. I wonder who moved in the day before me, or just, before me in general. Most likely Pudge), and even Sable, who is usually quiet and reserved, seems a little less cold to me. I went back to Saharah, who gave me a rug for my troubles, however I preferred my current one, and decided to sell it to Tom. As I went over there I realized the pears had grown back, and decided to harvest them later. First I gathered seashells, selling to Tom when my bag got full, then afterwards went fishing, and sold them to Tom as well, when I realized there were no new fish. I bought a blue clock, a slingshot, and an axe from him with some of my well earned bells. My coconut tree is also starting to grow nicely, I realized with swelling pride. I met the new neighbor Rolf, who despite the sign on his door earlier, stating anyone who woke him would be punished, was a good guy. I look forward to hanging out with him. I returned home and placed my new clock down, admiring it. I went fishing again, and once again, with no new catches. I gave up on fishing for the day, and sold my catch to Tom. I put some into the debt, and realized this one would take a LOT longer than the first one to repay. This could take months. Or maybe a week. But it was getting late, so I decided to go to the museum/aquarium for my last venture of the day. I admired all my catches, and wondered why no one else had donated anything to the museum. I was surprised at their selfishness, for Rod had claimed to be a semi-pro bug catcher, but had not donated one bug to the museum. I suspect that he was lying about that. Now that I think of it, I had never seen any of Rods, or Tippers, or Agent S' catches. Maybe those were just the things the liked the most. I could say the same about Wolfgang and fossils, except he hasn't stated once he has ever dug up a fossil out of the ground. I went home, and with these thoughts in my head, went to bed. G'night.


	6. Day 10

My Animal Crossing Journal

_Journal Day 10_

January 2 My Current Villagers 

Rod-Mouse-Male- An athletic mouse, who enjoys physical activities and contests. He loves catching bugs.

Tipper-Cow-Female-Loves pill bugs, and catching bugs in general. Enjoys makeup.

Pudge-Bear-Male- A somewhat insecure bear that loves to eat. He sticks by his pals.

Agent S-Squirrel-Male- Wears a body suit, and has a strange personality, thinking he is a spy. Enjoys fishing.

Coco-Rabbit-Male- From what I've gathered, somewhat of a hippy. Likes modern furniture.

Rolf-Siberian Tiger-Male- An average person, who acts very slightly gruff. Like to go catching bugs.

Pompom-Duck-Female- Slightly girly, but quite nice.

Sorry I haven't been writing a lot lately, I was sick for awhile, and had a hangover from the New Years party all of yesterday. I got up, feeling one hundred and ten percent better. I went outside, and got my mail. A letter from the happy room academy (I'm doing somewhat nicely), and one from Wolfgang. Wolfgang didn't often write letters, so it surprised me somewhat, but the letter itself wasn't nearly as shocking as the information it contained. Wolfgang, while I was sick, had moved away, and said that a friend of his, Pompom, was moving into his place. I was saddened, and unhappily met my newest neighbor. I sold my fish, gyroids, and mammoth skull to Tom, but I grumpily refused him when he asked if I'd like to buy anything. But I found a way to vent my sadness when Rolf said that Crazy Redd had set up shop again, and gave me the password. I marched over there and gave him the password. He was shocked to see me again, after he had turned me down before. I told him I'd like to join, knowing he'd say no, meaning I could yell at him. But I guess he noticed the bulging bell pocket after selling to Tom, as he accepted, saying for a price of 3000 bells! I was about to refuse him, when I saw a painting near the back. I knew Blathers was sad because he had NOTHING in his painting section (He told me so about a week ago), so I put my pride away, and paid him, as well as another 4000 bells for the strange painting. I left in a huff, most of my bells gone, but I was happy again when I saw Blathers face when I held up the painting. I also gave him the right wing of a pterodactyl. I then remembered I hadn't talked to Brewster in awhile, and hurried down the stairs to The Roost. I could tell he was upset at me, despite his nonchalant attitude, and I ordered a cup o joe. We talked a bit afterwards, and I left, in a better mood than I had come in. The mood improved when I saw my coconut tree, fully grown with coconuts in tow. I took them, as well as one that washed up on shore. Rod ran up to me, begging for me to buy his cabin clock, as he was short on bells (Or so he said). I bought it for a good 2800 bells, and he went off on his merry way. I planted one of the coconuts near the fully grown coconut tree. I went to Tom is considerably higher spirits, and sold him the clock and the two remaining coconuts, for a grand total of 1500 bells. I also made a pear salad with the contents of one of the pear trees, and sold the seashells I found to Tom as well. I know Wolfgang is happy where he lives now, and I won't hold it against Pompom for trying to take his place, so I tried being happy as well, talking to all the villagers as I once had, chatting with Sable and Mable, (Even though Sable repeatedly told me to bug off, I think she's warming up to me.). I think I'm gonna save picking the pears for tomorrow, after all the excitement today, I'm bummed. Well, g'night, sleep well.


	7. Day 36

My Animal Crossing Journal

_Journal Day 36_

February 7 Sorry I haven't written in a long time, but a review has made me decide to start this up again. Review guys, for the fanfics sake. Oh yeah, haven't written one of these in a while, an school may make posting these a bit long in between. Enjoy le fic. My Current Villagers 

Rod-Mouse-Male- An athletic mouse, who enjoys physical activities and contests. He loves catching bugs.

Tipper-Cow-Female-Loves pill bugs, and catching bugs in general. Enjoys makeup.

Agent S-Squirrel-Male- Wears a body suit, and has a strange personality, thinking he is a spy. Enjoys fishing.

Coco-Rabbit-Male- From what I've gathered, somewhat of a hippy. Likes modern furniture.

Rolf-Siberian Tiger-Male- An average person, who acts very slightly gruff. Like to go catching bugs.

Pompom-Duck-Female- Slightly girly, but quite nice.

Moe-Male-Cat- A happy go lucky cat who's almost always tired. Somehow I think him and I will get along just fine.

GAAAAH! What's with all these cockroaches? And the weeds, god the weeds! Must kill the cockroaches! Man, anyways, I had a rough day today. I woke up to find BUGS in my bed, and had to squash over 10 all around the house. As if that wasn't bad enough when I went outside I saw nothing but weeds. And to top it all off, Pudge moved away. We ha some good times, we did. The whole crush thing, the snacks, the naps, the hanging out. But he left and didn't tell me where, although I'm surprised he mustered up the strength to do it. He must be snacking with a new friend now, so I'll try to be happy for him. While pulling weeds I came across some fossils which I made a mental note to give to Blathers. I met Moe for the first time, who had taken Pudges vacancy. I must have been gone awhile, as it seems all the pears are back, and both of my coconut trees regrew as well. I also found a pitfall seed, the hard way --. I went to Blathers, and he was quite 'atwitter' to see me. I gave him the fossils, and he took them happily, save for one which he already had, so he gave it back to me. I went down to Brewsters, hoping for a good cup of joe We did some small talk, he didn't seem particularly happy or sad to see me, but then again, I think Brewster might be some kind of robot. The coffee was strong and impetuous, and I wanted more, but Brewster has a strict 1 cup a day rule, which I still can't completely understand. Visited the Able Sisters, as I do everyday, and picked some rotten flowers out of the ground on my way out. I won't pick the pears today, it's late and I'm getting sleepy, but tomorrow, Tom's gonna have a busy day.


	8. Day 37

My Animal Crossing Journal

_Journal Day 37_

February 8 Must make this chapter 350+ words, so I can make it to the 5000 word searches. 10 000 awaits after that! My Current Villagers 

Rod-Mouse-Male- An athletic mouse, who enjoys physical activities and contests. He loves catching bugs.

Tipper-Cow-Female-Loves pill bugs, and catching bugs in general. Enjoys makeup.

Agent S-Squirrel-Male- Wears a body suit, and has a strange personality, thinking he is a spy. Likes playing pranks and enjoys fishing.

Coco-Rabbit-Male- From what I've gathered, somewhat of a hippy. Likes modern furniture.

Rolf-Siberian Tiger-Male- An average person, who acts very slightly gruff. Like to go catching bugs.

Pompom-Duck-Female- Slightly girly, but quite nice.

Moe-Male-Cat- A happy go lucky cat who's almost always tired. Somehow I think him and I will get along just fine.

Woke up happily today, got a good nights sleep and BOY did I sleep in. It was well over 6 when I woke infact, and the Bright Nights festival was in full swing. I got into a Jolly attitude and went to the Mayors office. I was stopped on the way by Rod, who gave me the basics of the festival and told me to give his lights a thumbs up to the Mayor. I met Tortimer and told him his lights were gorgeous, and put in a good word for Rod. I fell in another pitfall AGAIN, and something told me it was the work of Agent S. Him and his gadgets were always suspicious to me, I'll be sure to have a nice chat with him tomorrow. I shoveled up a gyroid and pulled out some weeds while wandering around. Tipper felt it to be her right to stop me from fossil hunting to tell me her lights were the best, and I better tell the mayor so, but I've seen them, and thy were put on haphazardly. I avoided her as best as possible for the rest of the night, and continued in my fossil hunt. Moe stopped me, asking me what relation he thought Coco and he shared. They seemed to be polar opposites to me, so I told him, 'between archnemesis and regular. I guesses, right, and he gave me a playroom rug for being so understanding. That's nice of him, although I personally don't find Coco all that bad. Rolf had been waiting to speak to me, so I hurriedly asked him what's up. He just wanted to talk, and we enjoyed a good conversation about how no one else was in the festival spirit. He also mentioned Pompoms birthday being on the 11th, so I think I'll drop by and wish her a happy birthday, even if we aren't that great friends. I found some more weeds (Does anybody care about our towns cleanliness but me!) which I quickly took care of, wanting out town to be spotless for the festival. Most people had been hitting the hay at this point, and I think I'll do the same. Too bad it was late, or I would have made a fruity fortune. Oh, well, G'night journal, see ya tomorrow.


End file.
